Forever Sweet! Pretty Cure
Forever Sweet! Pretty Cure (フォーエバースイート！プリキュア Fōebā Suīto! Purikyua) is an upcoming series by Tachibana Nora, which has a maid thematic. Plot Forever Sweet! Pretty Cure Episodes Centuries ago, a group of girls dubbed as "Pretty Cure" sealed an enemy who wanted desserts and sweets to vanish. He stayed this way for a long time, until a few people noticed him and decided to save him from his prison. Even to present day, he still has not fully recovered, but the group decided to continue his legacy, gaining their own transformations in the process. Meanwhile, the fairy Maple, who comes from Heaven's Gate and gave powers to the previous Cures, hears about this and decides to take action again. He finds the three girls in a matter of days: Kikuto Spicaterrible, an introvert who wants to protect, Iwasaki Yumi, a cold girl with a few secrets, and Miyaki Seira, a popular idol and soccer player. They become the present Pretty Cure team, and do whatever it takes to seal this enemy once again. Characters Pretty Cure Kikuto Spicaterrible (菊戸スピカテリブル Kikuto Supikateriburu)/'Cure Petite' (キュアプチ Kyua Puchi) The leader of the Forever Sweet team. Spicaterrible (or just "Spica") is an introverted 15 year old caught in her own world. She keeps quiet, even in dire situations, and comes off as a target for others. Her wish is to become a protector instead of a spectator, especially to other people. She enjoys watching anime and playing video games in her spare time, but always finds herself ahead in studies. She transforms into Cure Petite, whose theme color is pink. Iwasaki Yumi (岩崎ゆみ Iwasaki Yumi)/'Cure Cafe' (キュアカフェ Kyua Kafe) One of the members of the Forever Sweet team. Yumi is a mixed 14 year old who tends to say whatever is on her mind. Whether she means it or not doesn't matter; it's only what is on her mind that counts. This leads her into trouble, but also into some friends along with it. People often see her as a cold girl, although she actually cares for everyone and everything without showing it. She transforms into Cure Cafe, whose theme color is orange. Miyaki Seira (宮木せいら Miyaki Seira)/'Cure Fancy' (キュアファンシー Kyua Fanshī) One of the members of the Forever Sweet team. Seira is a popular 15 year old, being an idol as a living. She is unsure about continuing, as her stage fright ruins some of her performances. She also plays sports, specifically soccer, when off the stage. She enjoys both singing and sports and wants to combine the two. She has a sweet tooth for candies, but doesn't let many others know. She transforms into Cure Fancy, whose theme color is violet. Mascots Maple (メイプル Meipuru) Antagonists Artichoke (アーティチョーク Ātichōku) Diary (ダイアリー Daiarī) A girl who appears in her teen ages. She represents the dairy side of foods and analyzes the villains' flaws, as her name implies, by keeping notes in a diary. Kenkoda (ケンコーダ Kenkōda) Past Cures Satoe Honocar (里江ホノカー Satoe Honokā) The previous Cure Petite. Harada Nina (原田ニーナ Harada Nīna) The previous Cure Cafe. Nanami Miyu (七海みゆ Nanami Miyu) The previous Cure Fancy. Items Curecake (キュアケーキ Kyuakēki) The transformation item of the Cures which appears as an inedible cupcake. The "icing" on each Curecake comes in the theme color of the Cure (pink for Spica, yellow for Yumi, and violet for Seira), while the rest matches. To transform, the Cures must shout "Pretty Cure, Wonderful Surprise!", then tap a portion of the "icing" with their finger and "lick" it off. Locations Kyomoto (京本 Kyomoto) The main location of the series, the Cures live here. It is a historical city with information about the city's founding, along with the founding of Japan. The city has been around for about five hundred years, and has been rumored as a target for evil spirits and entities. Heaven's Gate (天国の門 Tengoku no mon) The home of Maple. Movies *'Pretty Cure All Stars CODENAME: Happiness' (映画プリキュアオールスターズ﻿ＣＯＤＥＮＡＭＥ　ハピネス Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu CODENAME: Hapinesu) The team's movie debut and second movie of the CODENAME All Stars series. Trivia *This is the first series where past Cures play a major role in aiding the current Cures. *Nora currently wants to rewrite a majority of the series, including the revamping of the current and past Forever Sweet teams; the reason is due to the almost bizarre naming scheme and copied personalities (Vanity and Marguerite, in particular). **However, for effort to provide strong characterization throughout the show, while her alter ego may be changed, the name "Spicaterrible" may stay the same, or even be shortened to "Spica". Gallery Category:Forever Sweet! Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Fan Series Category:Maid Themed Series